Chasse gardée
by miss92300
Summary: L'histoire de Merlin et Arthur... Qui gardent leurs sentiments, leur désir... Et quand Arthur repousse son mariage en prétextant une campagne, Merlin est obligé de l'accompagner. Vont-ils enfin se sauter dessus ? Que va-t-il se passer à leur retour?
1. Introduction

**Hello hello les amis… Comme promis je vous installe un petit Merthur… C'est mon premier alors excusez ma maladresse… Je fais beaucoup de recherches pour que ça paraisse réaliste… Je suis une novice dans le genre médiéval donc je vais faire ce que je peux et peut-être même que vous aurez une suite si je me sens assez à l'aise avec le genre et le couple !**

* * *

><p>Merlin fut réveillé par le jour. Comme depuis quelques semaines, il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il avait le regard du roi imposé dans son esprit.<p>

Depuis qu'Uther était mort, Arthur était plongé dans ses tâches royales. Il avait repoussé son mariage avec Guenièvre, à la surprise générale. Et tout le monde pensait que c'était parce que le roi avait beaucoup à faire. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Il se leva à la hâte pour se préparer et réveiller le roi de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Arthur fût tiré de son rêve érotique par l'objet du rêve lui-même. Son érection naissante trahissait le sujet du rêve.<p>

« -Merlin tourne-toi s'il te plaît.

-Allons Sire, je vous ai déjà vu en tenue de nuit.

-Merlin. C'est un ordre de ton roi.

-Du crétin royal. »

Merlin continua de bougonner dans sa barbe.

Arthur se précipita pour se changer.

« Tu peux te tourner. »

Merlin se retourna et s'attaqua à la préparation du petit déjeuner royal. Il réunit le vin et le fromage ainsi que le pain. Il disposa le tout sur la table. Arthur n'avait plus le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

« -Tu sais Merlin, aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être lancer une nouvelle campagne.

-Comment ça… Vous voulez partir à la guerre ?

-Morgause a affaibli Camelot. Il faut que l'on prouve au reste du territoire que nous sommes toujours une grande puissance.

-Et votre mariage ? Guenièvre va être déçue.

-Elle comprendra. »

Alors c'était donc la vraie raison du décalage du mariage royal… Merlin fut déçu. Il pensait que c'était parce que le roi pouvait avoir une once de sentiments pour le jeune homme… Le magicien ne se voilait pas la face…

Il savait très bien qu'un serviteur n'attirerait pas l'attention du roi.

_Guenièvre l'a bien fait. Mais Guenièvre n'est pas un homme…_

Rien que pour cela leur histoire serait impossible…

« -Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

-Je ne sais pas si une campagne est une bonne idée… Je pense que c'est trop tôt Sire.

-Tu n'as pas à décider je te rappelle. Fais prévenir les chevaliers. Je vais m'entraîner avant de partir. »

Merlin aida le roi à mettre ses protections avant de partir vers les appartements des différents chevaliers.

* * *

><p>Arthur n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. L'un des valets aurait pu le tuer déjà trois fois avec des combinaisons qu'il avait lui-même inventé.<p>

« -Bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

-Vous semblez tracassé, Sire.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, valet. »


	2. Le départ en campagne

**Hello, voici la suite des aventures de Merlin et Arthur !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer (l'art d'inventer un verbe) et à regarder mon profil pour suivre mon actualité ****J**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Guenièvre entra dans la salle du trône excédée :<p>

« -Sire comment pouvez-vous faire ça !

-Je suis désolé Guenièvre.

-Désolé ? Notre mariage était prévu pour la semaine prochaine et vous osez juste me dire que vous êtes désolé ?

-Vous savez que le royaume passe avant la vie privée d'un roi.

-Sortez. Vous tous, laissez-nous seuls. »

Les différentes servantes et gardes laissèrent le futur couple royal seul. Arthur redoutait la colère de la femme qu'il aimait autrefois. Il se leva pour lui faire face.

« -Guenièvre, je sais à quel point, ça doit être dur pour toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le royaume perd sa confiance en moi et les Français commencent à profiter de mon manque d'expérience. Il faut faire cesser cette rumeur.

-Arthur, sauf votre respect, je trouve cela totalement inhumain d'avoir attendu le dernier moment pour lancer une campagne et de repousser notre mariage une seconde fois, à croire que vous ne m'aimez plus…

-Guenièvre, je comprends ton amertume. Mais si je n'agis pas maintenant, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. »

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa longuement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sauver les apparences…_

* * *

><p>Merlin préparait ses affaires consciencieusement. Il allait passer les prochains jours avec son roi… Il était surexcité parce qu'il savait qu'il se passerait forcément des choses. Biensûr pas ce qu'il espérait, c'est-à-dire finir dans le lit du roi de son cœur et de Camelot mais au moins, être auprès de lui, combattre avec lui si nécessaire.<p>

Il ne comptait plus les nombreuses fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie dans l'ombre… Et aussi le nombre de fois où son roi lui avait sauvé la vie…

Et c'est ça qu'il appréciait… Cette loyauté mutuelle… Ils risquaient leurs vies l'un pour l'autre à chaque bataille. L'image de son roi lui apparut et son cœur fit une embardée. Il sourit, les yeux pétillants d'amour pour cet homme qu'il n'était pas censé aimer.

Guenièvre… Rien que d'y penser, son cœur reprit une palpitation normale. Il avait l'impression de trahir sa meilleure et plus fidèle amie.

* * *

><p>« -Bouge-toi Merlin ! On ne va pas dormir ici !<p>

-Je fais ce que je peux Arthur, ces sacs sont énormément lourds.

-C'est toi qui les as fait ! »

Arthur résistait à l'envie d'aider son valet, de se précipiter pour sauver ce corps frêle du poids de ses affaires. Il y avait deux côtes de mailles et plusieurs paires de chaussures… Il savait qu'il devait être plus tendre, mais il cachait ses sentiments vers un sadisme profond… Qui l'amusait un peu quand même.

Toutes ses malles de vêtements étaient parties par calèches alors qu'il avait voulu que ses tenues de chevaliers partent avec eux, à cheval. Et ils étaient encore un peu loin des écuries.

Merlin fît tomber un sac, répandant les différentes côtes de mailles.

« -Bon sang, pour l'amour de Dieu, Merlin !

-Désolé Sire… »

Merlin se précipita pour ramasser le tout et Arthur ne put résister à l'envie d'attacher son regard au postérieur du jeune homme.

« -Merlin, on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Je sais, je sais ! »

Mais Arthur pensait tout le contraire, il pouvait rester toute la journée dans cette position, ça lui convenait parfaitement. D'autant qu'ils étaient seuls dans cet escalier.

« -Ne m'aidez pas, Arthur, surtout ne vous gênez pas.

-…

-Et ne répondez pas, ça vous couperait la langue. »

Arthur était plongé dans sa contemplation et ne remarquait pas l'air énervé de son valet aux yeux bleus. Le feu lui montait aux joues. Mais pas que… Et c'est cette tension à l'entrejambes qui le ramena dans la réalité.

Il se pencha enfin, alors que Merlin saisissait la dernière pièce de la côte de mailles.

« -Mais quelle aide royale ! Pour une côte de maille ! Et les trois pièces restantes ?

-Arrête de bougonner ou je ne t'emmène pas !

-Et qui préparera votre déjeuner ? Qui préparera vos habits ? Qui polira votre armure ? »

Arthur savait très bien que Merlin était indispensable pour toutes ces tâches, mais surtout indispensable à sa vie. Merlin était au courant pour l'un mais pas pour l'autre bien entendu.

Dans un soupir il se releva :

« -Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Merlin.

-Ca je m'en était bien rendu compte. »

Même si l'aveu d'Arthur était sarcastique, il toucha Merlin au plus profond de son cœur.

« -Comment à réagit Guenièvre à l'annonce de notre départ ?

-Elle est furieuse, comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais elle s'y fera.

-Vous ne lui donnez pas tellement le choix. »

Arthur s'arrêta et regarda franchement Merlin dans les yeux.

« -Merlin, crois-moi, j'aurai vraiment voulu choisir un autre moment pour partir exposer mon pouvoir. (_Tout ce que je veux c'est éviter de trahir Guenièvre en me mariant avec elle, je ne veux plus me voiler la face._)

-Vous auriez pu lui demander de venir. Elle est la future reine et vient de leur monde. Elle pourrait gagner leur confiance.

-Et se faire tuer ? Jamais de la vie. Je tiens trop à elle. (_Je préfère encore me retrouver seul avec toi…_) »

Le cœur de Merlin se serra dans un pincement.

_Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il allait jeter sa reine aux oubliettes parce qu'il repoussait le mariage ? Tu deviens sérieusement cinglé… Jamais Arthur ne pourrait t'aimer… Tu es un homme et un valet._

Il se répétait sans cesse les arguments qui montraient que Merlin et Arthur ne pourrait jamais partager des moments intimes. Pourtant, Arthur échafaudait un plan pour pouvoir au moins avouer ses sentiments au magicien. Mais il redoutait son rejet et ça le brisait.

* * *

><p>Guenièvre regardait Merlin et Arthur partir à cheval. Elle était dans une colère noire mais elle était aussi inquiète à l'idée de perdre son futur époux. Elle se tourna vers la robe de mariée qui trônait sur son lit. Une larme coula.<p>

Elle appela une servante pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

Une fois habillée elle se regarda dans la glace.

« -Madame, vous êtes magnifique.

-Encore faudrait-il un roi pour en prendre conscience.

-Madame, il vous aime et ne veut que votre bonheur. Je suis sûre qu'il veut aussi que le royaume soit en paix pour que votre mariage puisse avoir lieu dans les meilleures conditions. Je suis sûre qu'il ne cesse de penser à vous.

-Je l'espère… Aide-moi à me déshabiller maintenant. »

Sa colère était un peu apaisée par les paroles de sa servante. Mais elle n'en était pas moins rancunière.

_Si à son retour de campagne il ne m'épouse pas… C'est qu'il me cache quelque chose…_


	3. Il faut qu'on parle

**Hello les amis voici la suite de nos aventures ! Désolé pour ce chapitre assez court…**

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit prévu pour établir un campement. En descendant de cheval, Merlin se frotta le postérieur.<p>

« -Tu veux que je t'aide Merlin ?

-Chevaucher toute une journée très peu pour moi.

-Faudra t'habituer, nous partons tout de même pour une semaine (_moi par contre je veux bien te chevaucher…)_ »

Le valet dessella le cheval du roi avant de s'atteler au sien. A l'aide des différents écuyers ils préparèrent un enclos de fortune.

« -Merlin j'ai fin, quand tu auras fini de jouer avec les chevaux, prépare moi le dîner.

-Oui mon roi. »

_Mon roi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?_

_Mon roi ? J'ai bien entendu ?_

Merlin fuit alors le roi avant qu'il ne puisse relever à voix haute le moment de faiblesse du jeune magicien.

* * *

><p>Merlin prépara un cerf à l'aide des différents cuisiniers. Bien entendu, le vin était toujours de mise.<p>

En entrant dans la tente fraîchement montée par les différents soldats, il vit Arthur installé sur le trône regardant les finances du royaume. Le voyant concentré il racla sa gorge pour signifier sa présence. Le roi vit Merlin.

« Débarrasse ses parchemins. Et qu'on nous laisse seuls. »

Merlin se figea. Le roi Arthur n'avait jamais demandé qu'ils soient seuls. Les moments où ils étaient seuls étaient rares.

Arthur se leva et s'approcha de Merlin.

« -Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi Sire ?

-Merlin… De ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. »

_Flash back_

Il était tard et Arthur finissait seulement de donner les dernières directives pour faire appliquer ses décisions dans les différentes provinces du royaume.

Il avait renvoyé ses valets sauf Merlin qui finissait de rédiger une lettre. Il tendit cette dernière au roi qui signa d'une de ses plus belles plumes.

Au moment où Merlin récupérait la missive, le contact de leurs peaux se fit électrique. Ils se regardèrent et Arthur ne tint plus. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son valet et le plaqua contre un mur. Le valet répondit dans un gémissement.

Le claquement d'une porte ramena les deux hommes à la réalité.

_Fin du flash back_

Merlin rougissait, ce qui faisait fondre de bonheur Arthur.

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire.

-Merlin…

-Sire vous avez bien dit… »

_Flash back_

Arthur s'écarta rapidement et laissa Merlin contre son mur pantelant.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma reine.

-Je ne suis pas encore reine Merlin, arrête tes divagations. »

Guenièvre sourit franchement à son ami. Le dit ami se sentit mal en pensant qu'il était en train d'embrasser son futur époux.

« -Merlin, je te congédie pendant deux jours. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ce qui vient de se passer est inexcusable.

-Oui Arthur, comme il vous plaira. »

Honteux, il sortit de la salle du trône.

_Fin du flash back_

« -Vous m'avez congédié et vous avez bien fait. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus.

-Merlin arrête d'être aussi borné et têtu.

-Sire, je ne veux pas souffrir davantage. En rentrant à Caamelot, je demanderai à servir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et Merlin partit sans un mot supplémentaire.

_Première partie du plan dans l'eau…_

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire planter par son valet. Par Merlin. Il se leva, furieux et sortit de la tente en un bond.

« Merlin revient ici tout de suite ! »

Les soldats se figèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur roi énervé.

* * *

><p>Les larmes de Merlin menaçaient de franchir les remparts de ses paupières. Il parcourait les bois quand il entendit un bruit. Il se tourna et vit un homme débraillé brandir une épée. Effrayé il recula.<p>

« -Je suis le valet du roi.

-Qui que tu sois, tu m'as vu… Alors je n'ai d'autres choix que de te tuer. »

Merlin hurla en évitant un premier coup. Il loupa l'épée de quelques centimètres pour les coups suivants alors qu'il entendait la voix d'Arthur l'appeler.

Il courut vers la voix, le diable aux trousses. Quand il vit les bannières rouges il fut soulagé. Dans un dernier effort il hurla et le roi se tourna vers lui. L'homme à sa suite se figea en découvrant le campement.

Merlin s'effondra alors, à bout de forces alors que Merlin se positionnait devant lui en sortant son épée.

L'homme débraillé se mit à courir dans la direction opposée en jurant alors que plusieurs chevaliers le poursuivaient.

Arthur se tourna vers le valet.

« -Merlin mais bon sang à quoi pensais-tu ?

-A m'éloigner le plus de vous Sire. Cela ne se voyait pas ? J'ai pourtant été clair…

-Ne me laisse plus jamais. »

Le roi se perdit dans les yeux du jeune magicien. Il tendit sa main vers la joue de Merlin et sentit sa peau froide. Alors qu'il entendait les soldats revenir, il aida son valet à se lever.

Merlin était perdu, les sentiments contradictoires qu'il percevait de son roi le perturbaient tellement…


	4. Ton corps te trahis

**Hello mes amis lecteurs, voici la suite des aventures de Merlin et Arthur !**

* * *

><p>Des hurlements de douleur retentissaient dans tout le campement. L'assaillant de Merlin se faisait interroger, ou plutôt torturer depuis presque deux heures maintenant. Merlin ne supportait plus les cris et son imaginaire travaillait déjà plus que nécessaire.<p>

Hors de lui, il se dirigea vers la tente royale alors qu'il était censé dormir depuis longtemps. Sauf que la tente était vide. Etonné, il sortit et son instinct lui dicta de suivre les hurlements de douleur.

En effet, arrivée à la tente plusieurs chevaliers en gardaient l'entrée.

« -Dites au roi que Merlin désire entrer.

-Oui. »

Le soldat le plus grand entra dans la tente. On entendit des éclats de voix, signe que le roi avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé avec son prisonnier. Puis, le battant de la tente s'ouvrit et Arthur déboula, furieux.

« -Que veux-tu ?

-Pourquoi le torturez-vous ?

-Pour avoir des renseignements. Si un complot se trame, je veux en être informé.

-Camelot ne désire peut-être pas un roi sanguinaire, Sire.

-Camelot désire un roi qui se fasse respecter. Je n'ai que faire de tes ordres.

-Jamais je n'oserai donner d'ordre à sa Majesté. Mais sa Majesté devrait savoir plus que personne que la mort d'un homme ne fait pas sa réputation.

-Merlin.

-Sire ?

-Va m'attendre dans ma tente. Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion. »

Arthur tourna les talons, certainement pour en finir avec le prisonnier. Décontenancé, Merlin tituba jusqu'à la tente de son roi. Il n'avait pas vu Arthur aussi déterminé depuis que son père était tombé malade.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur entra dans la tente.<p>

« -Tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

-Sire, les cris sont insupportables. S'il était là pour vous nuire, je ne l'aurai pas surpris aussi près du camp.

-Ce n'est pas de lui que nous devons parler. »

Merlin baissa automatiquement les yeux. Il savait que le « moment » allait être remis sur le tapis. Et il ne le voulait pas. Absolument pas.

« -Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Sire.

-On le doit. Je ne vais pas m'excuser et tu le sais. »

Merlin releva la tête et vit Arthur s'avancer dangereusement vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas à le faire. Tu es et tu resteras, mon confident, mon serviteur. »

Merlin commença à reculer pour éviter tout affrontement avec le roi de Camelot.

« -Pourquoi fuis-tu l'inévitable ?

-Arthur, vous êtes le roi, vous allez vous marier, ne voyez-vous pas tous les obstacles à la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir ?

-Je ne vois qu'une manière de contourner ce qui se passera inévitablement.

-Sire, vous ne pouvez pas.

-Il n'y a pas que ma volonté, tes yeux restent ancrés dans mon âme. Tes phrases assassines auraient dû te perdre et pourtant je suis incapable de lever la main sur toi. Sais-tu vraiment pourquoi cet homme est torturé ? Parce qu'il aurait pu te tuer.

-Vous matérialisez la peur de me perdre sur cet homme ? »

La question effroyable était sortie des lèvres du valet aux yeux bleus.

« -Oui. Si je dois te l'avouer. Oui. L'idée que tu m'échappes me terrorise. Regarde je suis devant toi, à me confier sur les sentiments qui m'habitent et tu me repousses !

-Je ne vous repousse pas… Je… Vous rappelle la réalité ! Même si vos sentiments sont partagés, nous sommes deux hommes, cela ne vous choque pas ? Vous allez vous marier. Cela ne vous pose aucun problème de conscience ? Vous vous apprêtez à trahir Guenièvre ! Comment espérer lui parler en la regardant en face après ça ?

-Si tu n'essayes pas, comment peux-tu savoir ? Homme ou femme, notre cœur nous dicte ce qui est bon pour nous… Guenièvre ne saura rien… »

Merlin s'était arrêté et la main royale caressait maintenant la joue du magicien. Qui ferma les yeux, goutant à l'aveu des sentiments inavoués du roi. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Et il sentit le contact de ces lèvres contre son cou et le frisson fut irrépressible. Il senti contre lui le sourire du blond.

« Arrête de lutter Merlin. Je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. Ton corps te trahis. »

Alors Merlin se laissa aller, son corps se détendit immédiatement et il poussa un faible gémissement. Il saisit le visage d'Arthur et l'embrassa avidement. Sauvages, les deux langues dansaient comme si la vie de leurs détenteurs en dépendait. Le magicien mordillait la lèvre royale qui soupira de bien-être. Leurs échanges étaient bestiaux et on sentait une pression sexuelle entre eux. L'ambiance était pesante.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

L'ordre était explicite. Mais Merlin acquiesçât tout de même. Alors lentement, puis avec plus d'assurance et d'impatience, ils se déshabillèrent. Du bout des doigts, Arthur détailla les formes de son amant. La peau laiteuse réagissait au contact du roi.

« Gardes, partez. Revenez dans deux rondes. Nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment. »

Ravi, Merlin se jeta au coup de l'amour de sa vie pour le remercier de passer un moment si voluptueux en sa compagnie.

Mais très vite, Arthur fit comprendre à son amour qu'il ne se contenterait pas seulement d'échanges de baisers. Alors Merlin caressa doucement la verge royale, titillant les bourses. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le roi contracta ses doigts contre la taille et la nuque du valet.

Nus, ils firent frotter leurs érections pour montrer leur contentement. Doucement mais non sans assurance, Arthur les mena jusqu'à l'immense lit. Il s'allongea en attirant le magicien contre lui. Les soupirs de bonheur montraient leurs sentiments mieux que les mots.

La nuit s'annonçait torride et leurs corps ne demandaient qu'à fusionner. Alors Merlin embrassa chaque parcelle du corps du roi avant d'embrasser longuement la verge tant attendue par le valet. L'homme à l'origine de la verge, se cambra de plaisir.

« Oh bon sang, Merlin ! »

_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas pour me crier dessus…_

Merlin engloutit le sexe du roi qui lâcha un râle de même qu'un violent coup de bassin. Les cœurs battaient à l'unisson et les vagues de plaisir et d'excitation qui déferlaient dans les deux corps.

« Merlin ça suffit. »

Merlin leva la tête, troublé.

« Si tu continues, je vais jouir… Rien que la vision de ta bouche sur mon sexe me fait presque jouir… Passons aux choses supérieures… »

Il retourna Merlin et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Pendant ce baiser passionné, le roi agita son index contre le périnée de Merlin qui trembla de plaisir.

« Arthur… »

La plainte de Merlin ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La langue du roi titilla son intimité pour l'ouvrir aux choses sérieuses… Après l'avoir préparé consciencieusement, Arthur retira ses doigts et s'inséra délicatement en lui, enserrant les jambes du jeune magicien autour de sa taille. Lentement mais surement, il le pénétra, attendant un accord silencieux de Merlin.

Les mouvements de bassin commencèrent, d'abord lents et profonds, puis rapides et vigoureux. Les deux hommes gémissaient de plaisir alors que Merlin pensait qu'il pourrait mourir de plaisir.

Quand leurs orgasmes les saisirent presque en même temps, des larmes fourbes sortirent des yeux bleus du valet qui atteignaient des sommets du bonheur…


	5. La gifle

**Bonne lecture les amis, n'oubliez pas de regarder mon profil pour suivre l'actualité !**

* * *

><p>Le jour ramena les deux amoureux à la réalité. Pour Merlin c'était une terrible souffrance. Pour Arthur en revanche, il agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Merlin était blessé.<p>

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié. Mais les gardes sont juste à côté. Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. »

Le murmure rassura Merlin qui continua de s'habiller. Son corps était courbaturé et il se retenait de grimaçer.

« -Qu'arrivera-t-il au prisonnier ?

-J'ai prononcé sa sentence avant de partir. Il va être relâché et suivi pour recueillir des informations.

-Merci Arthur.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette idée. »

Arthur était redevenu le souverain froid et sans conscience qu'il connaissait. Il prépara le vin, le pain et le fromage avant de quitter la tente pour prendre lui-même son petit déjeuner.

Il entendait des bruits de chuchotement du fait que le valet n'aurait peut-être pas quitté la tente du roi.

_Ils ne m'ont pas vu sortir hier ni entrer ce matin… Il faut que le roi soit ferme et me repousse devant tout le monde._

Après son petit déjeuner complet, le roi décida qu'un entraînement serait nécessaire avant de reprendre la route.

Pendant qu'il aidait le roi à s'armer, il partagea ses doutes concernant les commentaires qu'il avait entendu :

« -Je crois que certains se doutent de notre relation.

-Comment ça ?

-Les gardes ne m'ont pas vu entrer ce matin et doutent que je sois sorti hier.

-C'est problématique en effet.

-Je propose que vous me frappiez devant tout le monde.

-Pardon ? Merlin, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Tout le monde pense que vous n'en n'êtes pas capable et je sais qu'il faut sauver les apparences. Je vais me montrer arrogant et vous me frapperez. Mais n'y prenez pas goût.

-Je ne prendrais certainement pas goût à frapper l'homme qui hante mes rêves. »

Le gémissement de Merlin fit sourire Arthur.

* * *

><p>Ils sortirent en direction d'un camp d'entraînement improvisé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, un groupe de soldats avaient été dépêchés pour suivre l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Merlin.<p>

Ils virent de loin l'homme s'en aller en boitillant. Arthur ne l'avait pas épargné.

« -Très bien. Combat à l'épée. Je veux 5 hommes. Merlin, bouclier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer.

-Je ne tiendrais pas compte de ta remarque. Attention à ce que tu dis. »

Arthur commença à s'échauffer. Il voulait faire le beau devant Merlin, le rendre fier. Indirectement, Merlin admirait les coups donnés par le roi. Au bout de 20 minutes de ce traitement, le roi fit signe d'arrêter et demanda à changer d'arme.

Donnant l'arbalète au roi, Merlin se doutait que le souverain lui donnerait une nouvelle occasion de faire preuve d'arrogance.

« -Merlin, tu vas servir de cible.

-Pardon ?

-Allé mets-toi en place. D'habitude tu ne grognes pas.

-Aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu n'es pas là parce que tu en as envie. Obéis.

-Non, je ne veux pas mourir parce que vous ne savez pas viser. »

La gifle sonna le magicien. Les soldats aux alentours arrêtèrent leurs mouvements.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Oui Sire.

-Maintenant va te positionner. Et ne bouge pas. Je risquerais de te crever un œil. »

Personne n'avait jamais vu le roi frapper quelqu'un en public en dehors du champ de bataille. Merlin espérait que cette diversion ferait taire les rumeurs et surtout que ces dites rumeurs n'atteindraient pas Guenièvre.

C'était sans compter sur un soldat qui avait écrit à sa femme, servante à la cour…

Après quelques flèches, Arthur décida d'arrêter l'entraînement et demanda à ce qu'on lève le camp. Merlin prépara de nouveau à manger, sa joue le brulait. Le roi arriva dans sa tente après avoir donné les derniers ordres.

Il s'approcha rapidement de Merlin après s'être assuré que personne n'entrerait sans les déranger.

« -Merlin…

-Vous auriez pu y aller moins fort. »

Lorsqu'il se tourna, Merlin vit les yeux embués de larmes du roi. Le magicien aurait un bleu. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

« -Fais venir les plus gradés, je veux un repas officiel.

-Oui Sire.

-Et mange avec les autres. Je te retrouverais cette nuit. Nous ferons la route séparément pour éloigner de plus en plus les soupçons.

-Bien Arthur. »

Merlin se prosterna une dernière fois avant de faire passer le message aux différents chevaliers de la table ronde.

Il s'attarda pour picorer quelques haricots et lapins. Savoir qu'il serait éloigné de son roi pendant le reste de la journée le mettait dans une sale humeur.

* * *

><p>Merlin chevaucha le reste de la journée en compagnie des autres valets à l'arrière. Le roi, en premier, chevauchait gaiement avec les chevaliers de la table ronde. Merlin ne le voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas non plus.<p>

Quand ils arrivèrent au premier village, il fut rassuré de voir qu'une dame voulait prendre les valets dans son étable vide pour l'occasion. Il se coucha sur la paille et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Arthur était faussement en joie cet après-midi. L'absence de Merlin le pesait mais il ne voulait pas que ça affecte son image publique. Il blaguait et riait avec les chevaliers et demanda la meilleure maison lors de leur arrivée au village. Il prit soin de connaître les alentours et le chemin le plus discret pour atteindre l'étable de Merlin.<p>

Il soupa avec le chef du village et les personnalités les plus importantes du village.

« -Bien entendu, je vous affirme que je ne laisserai pas Camelot tomber en ruines. J'aimerais connaître vos attentes.

-Sire, il nous faudrait moins d'impôts. Ils nous empêche de nous nourrir à notre faim alors que nous avons de grands stocks de nourriture.

-Pourquoi ne pas les partager avec la ville voisine elle doit en manquer ?

-Nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes.

-Alors je vais prendre votre surplus pour mes hommes et le revendre à la ville voisine. Ils manquent certainement de nourriture vu qu'ils sont plus nombreux. Je vais faire signer un accord entre vos villes. Concernant les impôts, rien n'est moins sûr.

-Une augmentation de nos ressources financières est déjà un cadeau Sire. Je vous remercie. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres. Arthur fit mine de se coucher tôt mais sortit discrètement pour rejoindre son amant.

* * *

><p>Merlin sentit ses mains agripper ses hanches. Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire lui fit face.<p>

« -Arthur.

-Chut. Ne réveille personne.

-Vous m'avez manqué…

-Je ne resterais pas longtemps mais demain, tu resteras avec moi.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps… »

Merlin saisit les lèvres du roi empressé de profiter de ce moment. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et leurs corps demandaient encore des contacts charnels. Comme la veille. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'accorder ce plaisir. Arthur enleva sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage au magicien.

C'est d'ailleurs son secret qui le pesait de plus en plus. Il avait utilisé la magie pour récupérer plus vite de ses ébats de la veille. Pour ne rien montrer aux autres.

Après de longs et langoureux baisers, Arthur se releva alors que Merlin essayait de se rendormir.


	6. Les conclusions hâtives

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la suite !**

* * *

><p>Le réveil était difficile pour les deux amants et pourtant la route devait reprendre vers le prochain village. Arthur allait ordonner à son chef d'accepter de faire du commerce. Ce qui n'était pas gagné puisque les deux villages avaient eu de multiples frictions.<p>

Pendant le trajet, Arthur et Merlin se parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit ensemble.

Mais Arthur redoutait déjà le jour où la campagne prendrait fin. Et ce jour arrivait à grands pas. Il lui restait 4 jours pour profiter de l'amour de Merlin. Après il appartiendrait à Guenièvre. Il soupira.

« -Un problème Arthur ?

-Celui de chaque homme qui se fait passer la corde au cou mais avec un supplément. »

Merlin ne sut que répondre. Il savait que le supplément c'était lui. Son cœur se brisa… Il pensait peut-être à se séparer de lui à leur retour. Il fallait donc jouer la prudence et prendre ses distances.

Il ralentit son cheval pour arriver à hauteur des valets et finit le trajet avec eux.

* * *

><p>Arrivés dans l'après-midi, Arthur et Merlin étaient moins fatigués et Merlin se noya dans le travail, s'occupant des chevaux, faisant le point sur les vivres, les lessives…<p>

« -Merlin.

-Sire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Tu m'évites. »

Merlin délaissa la chemise du roi qu'il était en train de laver et se leva pour faire face au roi.

« -Oui je vous évite. Parce que je vois que je ne suis un supplément et que je vais certainement devoir trouver autre chose à faire à mon retour à Camelot.

-Le supplément c'est que je me fais passer la corde au cou par quelqu'un que je n'aime plus.

-Ah ?

-Tu n'as jamais été un problème Merlin… »

Ils étaient seuls dans cette forêt. Aucun chevalier n'accompagnait Arthur parce qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'ils s'occupent des négociations avant d'arriver pour signer l'accord commercial.

Merlin se jeta à genoux et s'empressa de débrailler le roi de son pantalon. Il engouffra le sexe du blond à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« -Mais, Merlin !

-Sire, acceptez cette gâterie pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait des conclusions hâtives… »

Il suça avidement le sexe tendu vers lui qui réagissait à chacun de ses contacts. En parcourant de ses mains les jambes et les fesses du roi, Merlin mémorisait l'emplacement de chaque muscle. Arthur caressait ses cheveux et quand Merlin releva la tête, il vit une étincelle de folie douce dans ses yeux… Le roi commença à actionner ses hanches pour participer…

« Je. Veux. Que. Tu. Fasses. Des. Conclusions. Hâtives. Plus. Souvent. »

Sa phrase était hachée par chaque coup de bassin. Mais il voulait plus. Tellement plus… Il releva le valet et défit rapidement son pantalon. Il fît sucer ses doigts au valet.

« Bon sang Merlin, tu es bandant quand tu fais ça… »

En réponse il reçut un long gémissement de provocation alors que Merlin fermait les yeux. Arthur haleta. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et menaçait de fuir. Il massa l'anneau intime du valet en embrassement langoureusement son amant. Le moment était érotique, passionné. Mais atrocement et indéniablement sexuel.

Il entra une phalange et joua de son index, provoquant des suppliques de son serviteur. Il retourna Merlin qui se retrouva dos à lui. Le valet renversa sa tête sur l'épaule du roi qui lui goba le lobe de l'oreille en continuant son exploration.

Un râle profond sortit de la gorge de Merlin quand un deuxième doigt s'enfonça en lui.

« Prends-moi… Vite. Prends-moi. »

L'ordre du valet était impérieux, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors Arthur obéit. Il mis le valet à 4 pattes et le pénétra doucement provoquant un long gémissement de Merlin. Puis il se retira sous un hoquet de surprise. Et il revint plus rapidement. Merlin siffla. Il adorait ça.

Arthur s'activa dans Merlin sans ménagement, il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle qu'ils avaient encore accumulé depuis leur nuit d'ivresse et de luxure. Mais Merlin commençait à crier.

Alors Arthur le retourna, positionna ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pilonna, une main sur la bouche du valet qui aurait pu mourir de plaisir. Il sentit une boule de nerfs et sourit. Merlin ferma les yeux. Il avait compris que l'heure de l'orgasme était arrivée. Attrapant un vêtement qui attendait la lessive, il l'enfonça dans la bouche de Merlin pour libérer sa main. Saisissant une hanche et son sexe, il acheva le valet, qui impuissant, ne pouvait que jouir férocement.

Son corps tressautait et le sperme se répandait sur son ventre que le roi avait pris soin de dénuder. Et quand le fourreau de Merlin se resserra, Arthur fut projeté vers le ciel, regardant son serviteur dans les yeux pendant qu'il le remplissait.

« -C'était… Sauvage… J'aime bien.

-Fais-moi plaisir, fais encore des conclusions hâtives, j'adore ça. »

Il embrassa longuement son amant avant de se retirer.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Merlin ne vit plus le roi et se résigna à se coucher dans une tente, vu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de places pour loger tout le monde. Un autochtone arriva au moment où il fermait la porte.<p>

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'il ne pu lire sans sa torche.

« J'aimerai que tu fasses des conclusions hâtives tous les jours. Est-ce possible ? »

Merlin sourit et brûla le bout de parchemin en renvoyant l'autochtone. Aucune trace de leur liaison ne devait exister. Seulement la douleur en bas de ses reins.


	7. La lettre de Guenièvre

**Plus que 3 jours avant leur retour à Camelot… Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?**

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla douloureusement… Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant de retrouver Guenièvre. Et de devoir la regarder en face… Alors qu'il couchait avec son futur époux…<p>

Comment rester ami avec elle après ça ? Parfois il pensait à tout quitter… Mais Gaïus avait besoin de lui et il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de son roi… De son amour, de ses courbes et des deux à la fois quand il le prenait.

Il gémit doucement quand il se souvint de sa façon de se faire pardonner de ses… Conclusions hâtives…

Il s'habilla et entendit des rumeurs comme quoi les négociations n'avaient pas avancées. Il soupira. Ce ne pourrait pas être un prétexte pour rester puisque Perceval serait chargé du reste des négociations d'après ce qu'il écoutait.

Mais peu importait. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment passé avec le blond. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il allait le rejoindre. Le revoir, passer un moment avec lui…

Pour l'heure il fallait préparer le fromage et le vin pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'activa pour que le roi puisse prendre son repas avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Quand Arthur passa les portes de la taverne aménagée en salle de repas royal, il retrouva un instant le sourire. Merlin était là. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était là et sourit en coin pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas non plus oublié les évènements de la veille.<p>

Tout le repas se déroula dans un silence inquiétant. Merlin n'osait pas prendre la parole. Le silence était gênant. Perceval et Lancelot se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« -Merlin, tu seras gentil de finir la lessive d'hier. Si je suis venu te demander d'accélérer ce n'est pas pour ne pas la faire.

-Ne faites pas de conclusions hatives Arthur, vous savez très bien que je l'ai terminé après votre départ. »

C'était un dialogue de sourd. Ils voulaient juste se rappeler de la force de leur amour, même devant des chevaliers de la table ronde.

Perceval et Lancelot ne comprenaient strictement rien. Et ils ne comprirent pas non plus la gifle que reçut Merlin.

« -Ose encore employer ce ton et je te fais décapiter.

-Oui Sire. »

Merlin baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. Il savait qu'Arthur était obligé de brouiller les pistes.

« Et pour l'amour de Dieu… Cesse d'être insolent, c'est la deuxième fois ! Perceval, Lancelot. Sortez. »

* * *

><p>Une fois les deux chevaliers sortis, Arthur releva le menton de Merlin.<p>

« -Regarde ce que je suis obligé de faire à cause de ton imprudence.

-Pardon… Mais je voulais tellement…

-Me rappeler la force de nos orgasmes hier ? Ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai rêvé toute la nuit… »

Merlin frissonna et Arthur enveloppa doucement ses lèvres.

« -Arthur, on ne devrait pas… Pas ici…

-On est seuls…

-Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

-Je le tue ?

-Non ! »

Devant le sérieux du roi, Merlin douta. Puis le roi éclata de rire. Merlin se détendit instantanément.

« -Un dernier et on reprend notre journée…

-D'accord. »

Et Arthur lui viola la bouche avec sa langue. Bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit avec autre chose… Il se ressaisit et se sépara malheureusement de Merlin. Merlin qui était tout chose…

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée fut presque banal. Les négociations commençaient enfin à avancer, Arthur voyait le bout du tunnel. Ce qui ne fut pas banal ce fut la provocation de Merlin alors qu'ils étaient seuls.<p>

Merlin s'approcha du roi qui finissait de lire un parchemin.

« -Ca me rappelle cette fois où je me suis retrouvé contre un mur avec votre langue dans ma bouche.

-Hmmm.

-Vous grognez Sire ?

-Je me souviens. Je grogne de plaisir. Je me souviens surtout de mon envie de te prendre sur cette foutue table. »

Et Merlin acheva d'exciter son roi en lui gobant l'oreille.

« -Vous m'avez laissé pantelant ce matin… A-moi de vous rendre la pareille.

-Comment ? »

Arthur regretta immédiatement sa question. Le valet était en train de masser sans aucune once de chasteté l'entrejambe du roi.

« Je sais qu'il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant votre mariage. Alors je veux faire le plein de conclusions hâtives… »

Arthur haletait et sifflait. Il avait une seule envie, le prendre et le faire hurler sous ses coups de butoirs.

Mais il n'en ferait rien. Parce que même si son corps entier était tendu sous le désir, sa raison lui sonnait de stopper tout ça et de revenir à sa lecture.

« Merlin… »

Il suppliait le valet de le laisser tranquille. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait…

« Comme vous êtes dur… C'est tellement beau… »

Les murmures à l'oreille du roi rendaient les amants fous. Mais le roi résistait. Jusqu'au point de non-retour quand Merlin le chevaucha pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ils se séparèrent mais Merlin se précipita sur le cou du jeune roi comme s'il voulait s'en nourrir.

« Merlin sors d'ici avant que je ne te viole. »

Merlin afficha un sourire de vainqueur.

« Qui vous dit que ce sera un viol ? »

Arthur rougit et ne répondit pas alors que le valet trottait silencieusement vers la sortie.

« Ah… J'oubliais… »

Et il engloutit deux doigts dans sa bouche, faisant apparaître sa langue.

« Bon sang Merlin ! »

Le roi s'était levé et pointait son index en direction du valet qui prit la fuite dans un mouvement de jambes fluides. Insouciant et enjoué, il descendit vers la taverne pour préparer le dîner de sa majesté.

« -Merlin, tu as du courrier de sa future Majesté la Reine.

-Tiens ! C'est pas banal… »

Il déplia le parchemin :

_Merlin,_

_Je t'ordonne de me dire la vraie raison qui a poussé le roi à reculer notre mariage. Je me languis de lui et je ne supporte pas de le savoir loin de moi. Je ne peux croire que notre amour n'est fait que de sentiments. Il me faut le consumer. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux le consumer si nous ne sommes pas mariés…_

_Ici, les rumeurs font rage alors qu'on murmure qu'Arthur en aimerait une autre. Je passe pour une servante délaissée… Merlin je t'en prie, ne renonce pas à notre amitié…_

_Je l'aime plus que tout et attendre notre mariage pour pouvoir l'aimer en toute liberté me dépasse… J'aimerai qu'il revienne sur le champ mais je sais qu'il désapprouvera… Peut-être pourrais-tu l'en convaincre ?_

_Tu es le seul qui pourrait lui faire face, sans en mourir. Demandes-lui de m'aimer enfin et de rentrer à Camelot… Si tu ne peux pas, dis-moi au moins qu'il ne me laisse pas pour une autre… Je t'en supplie…_

_Guenièvre._

Arthur déglutit difficilement et rendit la lettre à Merlin.

Le valet était mort d'inquiétude. Et il avait de quoi…


	8. Le retour à Camelot

**Ca se complique… Guenièvre est en train de s'immiscer… Dans leur relation qui était déjà secrète et qui maintenant va se compliquer… Vous comprendrez que les prochains chapitres seront les derniers... LE FINAL !**

* * *

><p>« -Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?<p>

-Nous deux ça me paraissaient tellement irréel…

-Qu-…Quoi ?

-Avant cette lettre… Je pensais que nous étions dans notre monde… Notre bulle… Mais maintenant…

-Alors c'est fini… C'est ça ?

-Merlin je suis tellement désolé.

-Je… Je crois que je comprends…

-Merlin… S'il te plaît.

-Non mais ne vous en faites pas.

-Merlin… »

Le valet quitta la pièce, à bout de forces. Il retourna vers son couchage de fortunes et s'effondra en larmes.

* * *

><p>Arthur tournait en rond. Il avait refusé de parler à quiconque. Il avait refusé de voir les personnes les plus importantes et retardé la signature des accords commerciaux alors que ceux-ci étaient normalement une priorité pour le roi de Camelot.<p>

Il n'avait pas vu Merlin de l'après-midi. Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais sachant qu'ils avaient rompu… Il espérait que Merlin tenait le coup.

Il décida d'envoyer un message à son am… Ancien amant. Il prit un parchemin pour lui demander une seule chose :

« Pardonne-moi pour toutes ces conclusions hâtives… Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Il envoya le plus fidèles de ses émissaires qui partit à la recherche du valet aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait évité le roi ou les chevaliers de la table ronde toute la journée. Il s'affairait à s'occuper des chevaux plus que de nécessaire et à discuter avec les autres servantes et valets. Ce qui relevait d'une exception étant donné que normalement, et les choses étaient loin d'être normales, Arthur et Merlin étaient tout le temps ensembles.<p>

Il vit l'émissaire qui lui avait remis le mot plus tôt dans la semaine. Merlin grinça des dents. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il lut la simple phrase que lui envoyait le roi.

Il renvoya l'homme et brula le parchemin. Son cœur se serrait, sa respiration se saccadait, les larmes coulaient plus qu'il ne fallait. Et soudain, des cendres remplacèrent son cœur, son humeur plongea dans des profondeurs abyssales.

* * *

><p>Pendant les deux jours suivants, jusqu'à l'arrivée du château, Arthur faisait pâle mine. Il ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire, il n'animait pas les conversations de blagues ou de remarques acerbes. Juste derrière, Merlin regardait à peine devant lui. Il n'avait pas pris de vrai repas depuis deux jours et n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure sans revoir le visage de son amour pendant leurs ébats.<p>

Il voyait le dos du roi, droit, fier et se demanda comment Arthur faisait pour oublier ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours entre eux. Les remparts de Camelot se dessinaient et Merlin espérait qu'avec leur retour, cette parenthèse de passion s'évaporerait de ses souvenirs.

Il rentra chez Gaïus avec peu d'entrain, réceptionné par le vieux médecin avec joie.

« -Merlin ! As-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Il me semble.

-Tu es tout pâle.

-Simplement le retour qui a dû me fatiguer. Arthur me demande dans ses appartements, je ne fais que passer.

-Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oh… Oui… Je crois. A tout à l'heure !

-Bonne soirée, Merlin. »

* * *

><p>Arthur attendait sagement que Merlin vienne pour lui servir son repas. Il vit le valet entrer par la petite porte. Arthur poussa un soupir. Guenièvre n'était pas encore arrivée parce qu'il l'avait prévenu tardivement de son arrivée. Et c'était fait exprès pour qu'il ait du temps seul avec le valet. Merlin s'était arrangé pour le servir quand il était entouré d'au moins une personne.<p>

« -Tu es pâle.

-Vous aussi vous le pensez.

-Merlin, je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Arthur le regarda, choqué. Merlin disposait les plats et faisait tout pour ne pas regarder le roi dans les yeux. S'il le regardait dans les yeux, il craquerait. Et pleurer devant Arthur était la dernière chose à faire. Ex amant ou simple valet.

« -Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Juste avant que l'on me broie le cœur. Je parle de la discussion. Pas du parchemin.

-Merlin, c'est tout aussi dur pour moi. »

Arthur se leva et contourna la table royale. Il savait que Guenièvre ne tarderait pas.

« C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi. Sauf que moi je dois gouverner un royaume et faire bonne figure. »

Il releva le menton de Merlin et découvrit ses prunelles bleues noyées dans des larmes qu'il refusait de faire couler.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime tellement. »

Merlin ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes en s'effondrant dans les bras du roi.

« -Je voulais te le dire moi-même. Le mariage est pour demain. Midi.

-Quoi… ? Si vite ?

-J'ai bien peur que Guenièvre ne puisse attendre plus… »

Arthur le regarda et osa enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles du valet. Le dernier. Ils le savaient. Ce baiser désespéré et empreint d'amour scellait définitivement un amour impossible.

Il se séparaient au moment où Guenièvre arriva.

« -Je te congédie !

-Arthur ?

-Ah Guenièvre !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je congédiais Merlin. J'en ai plus que marre de ses retards incessants.

-Arthur, ne faites pas de conclusions hâtives. »

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Elle ne savait pas à quel point cette phrase était douloureuse pour les deux anciens amants.

« -Allons, vous savez bien que Merlin peut être vraiment imbattable quand il s'agit du retard, mais admettez que vous n'avez pas de meilleur valet. Ni même de meilleur ami.

-Guenièvre, pourquoi prendre son parti (_sachant que je t'ai trompé avec lui…_) ?

-Parce qu'il est l'un de vos atouts et qu'il est le mieux placé pour vous aider à vous préparer pour votre mariage, Sire.

-Alors accordons-lui sa soirée, qu'il puisse se reposer pour venir dès l'aube pour la préparation de la salle. Nous profiterons de notre dernière soirée avant de nous séparer pour notre dernière nuit avant de nous marier… (_Je ne vais pas lui faire subir ça… Je ne suis pas sadique non plus…_)


	9. Dernière nuit d'amour

**Bonjour les amis, voulez-vous une suite de cette fiction ? Parce que c'est encore possible après ce chapitre, il suffit que je modifie juste quelques lignes pour le final qui est au prochain chapitre…**

**Dites le moi rapidement )**

**En attendant je vous laisse avec du tout chaud… N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil pour suivre mon actualité !**

* * *

><p>Merlin était allongé sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les différentes images qui le tourmentaient.<p>

Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter tout ça. Il voulait le roi pour lui tout seul. Il était sa chasse gardée. Il était fou de jalousie envers Guenièvre qui allait partager son lit. Ses moments intimes.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Gaïus frappa doucement à sa porte.

« -Merlin, Arthur a envoyé quelqu'un. Il porte un message que tu dois traiter de façon habituelle d'après ce qu'il me fait comprendre. Et je ne peux pas le lire.

-J'arrive. »

Merlin sauta sur ses pieds. Il saisit une torche qu'il alluma avec les torches du salon des deux hommes.

Il prit le parchemin, le déplia et tenta de ne pas faire voir sa réaction.

_« Dernières conclusions hâtives, je t'en prie. »_

Arthur le suppliait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Comment expliquer son absence à Gaïus ?

_Le stress du mariage…_

Il brûla le parchemin, comme d'habitude, et se tourna vers Gaïus qui était sceptique face aux agissements de son apprenti sorcier.

« -Arthur est stressé, il veut tout annuler, il est en train de paniquer.

-Il me rappelle son père… Va le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il ne fait que ce que son cœur lui dit de faire et que Guenièvre sera une magnifique Reine. »

Ce que venait de dire Gaïus brisa Merlin jusque dans ses entrailles. Si Gaïus savait pourquoi Merlin partait, il le tuerait à coup sûr.

* * *

><p>Merlin marchait d'un pas pressé. Caché par une cape noire, il suivait le messager. Messager qui était au courant de la relation particulière des deux hommes et qui ne pouvait parler puisque toutes les preuves de leur liaison étaient brûlées à chaque fois.<p>

Cependant, il l'arrêta une seconde.

« Je ne devrais pas donner mon avis… Mais… J'ai vu comment était le roi ces derniers jours. Peu importe ce qui se passera. Tentez de le dissuader de se marier. Il vous aime, et c'est en train de le tuer. »

Merlin était abasourdi. Si son manque de sommeil et sa perte de poids se voyaient, il était en revanche clair que le roi faisait tout pour cacher le mal être qui l'habitait.

* * *

><p>Arthur ouvrit la porte immédiatement après que Merlin ait manifesté sa présence.<p>

« Bon sang Merlin j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Il embrassa le valet avec précipitation, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas me marier en réalisant que j'ai raté une occasion d'être avec toi une dernière fois. »

Plaqué contre le mur, Merlin ne réalisait pas. Il passait la dernière nuit avec son roi avant que celui-ci ne soit inaccessible. Le roi retira la chemise de Merlin à la hâte, pressé d'en découdre, enfin.

Les mots de Gaïus et du messager tournaient en boucle à la même vitesse que la langue du roi dans sa bouche.

« -Arthur… Ne faites pas ça.

-Comment… Tu ne veux pas… ?

-Si ! Si ! C'est de votre mariage que je parle. Je ne supporterais pas de vous savoir en train de l'aimer. Je ne supporterais pas de la savoir dans votre lit. Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir et vous le savez plus que quiconque.

-Merlin… Tu sais très bien… Que je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Moi non plus je ne serais pas tranquille de partager son lit alors que je t'aime… Que je souffre d'être éloigné de toi chaque minute qui passe…

-Alors vous allez vraiment vous marier ? »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur embrasa délicatement le valet et le plaqua face contre le mur.

« Je vais te faire passer l'idée d'être jaloux une seule nuit. Parce que tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu ne me supplieras pas d'arrêter de te faire jouir. »

Merlin renversa la tête en arrière. Tant de folie. Une question traversa son esprit en un éclair.

« Arthur… Est-ce que… Je… Pourrais… Vous prendre… Une seule fois ? »

Arthur le relâcha soudainement. Merlin n'osait pas se retourner de peur que le roi le mette dehors. Comment aurait-il pu penser un seul instant que le roi pourrait se soumettre… ?

« J'ai cru que tu n'oserai jamais… »

Merlin se détendit instantanément alors que le roi déchirait ses propres vêtements sous le regard médusé et affolé du roi.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres inconscient du geste, son corps était en train de rentrer dans une fusion parfaite avec le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une fois nu, le roi tourna autour de Merlin, détournant ses mains à chaque tentative de contact physique de la part du valet.

La frustration se lisait sur le visage angélique. Merlin expira et ferma les yeux, à la merci de son roi. Tous deux savaient que c'était une soumission temporaire.

Le roi en profita pour torturer langoureusement le téton droit de son valet, offrant un arc-en-ciel de sensations au propriétaire du fameux téton.

Merlin ne résista plus longtemps et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure dorée du roi en murmurant son nom. Désir, plaisir, luxure, folie de l'instant, tout se mélangeait dans la pièce.

Il le prendrait là tout de suite, sur le tapis si ça ne tenait qu'à lui. D'ailleurs, ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Alors il fit descendre la tête royale jusqu'à son entrejambe. Et Arthur comprit immédiatement et lécha le gland après s'être emmêlé les pinceaux avec l'ouverture difficile du pantalon du valet.

La fellation avait le goût de terre promise. Il sentait des vagues de chaleur au creux de ses reins et son cœur palpitait furieusement…

Il vit que le roi se masturbait également, nu à quatre pattes devant lui. Quel enfer… De ne pas pouvoir en profiter !

Impatient, il sortit son sexe de la bouche de son amant et vint le préparer avec amour, tendresse. Le roi haletait. Il ne savait plus s'il avait mal ou s'il devait jouir dans l'instant. Mais quand Merlin s'inséra jusqu'à la garde brutalement, l'esprit d'Arthur fut déconnecté en l'espace d'un instant. Les coups lents et profonds faisaient du roi, l'homme le plus aimé au monde. Celui-ci venait à la rencontre des hanches du sorciers qui gémissait de plaisir.

Mais le roi ne put se laisser soumettre indéfiniment et allongea Merlin, à même le sol. Le contact froid des pierres taillées avec le corps brulant du valet le fit presque hurler. Les yeux révulsés, il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'Arthur s'empalait brutalement sur lui, avide de jouissance et de satisfaction sexuelle.

Leurs gémissements et grognements se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne jouisse dans un cri étouffé dans la bouche d'Arthur. Mais le valet ne perdait pas de sa vigueur et continuait de pilonner le roi et s'assit, le masturbant, prononçant des mots d'amour, front contre front.

Et Arthur succomba, s'affalant sur le frêle valet, lâchant de longs gémissements de jouissance.

Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne dormirent une seule seconde, alliant positions sexuelles, mots d'amour et discussions romantiques. Aucun des deux ne parla du mariage du lendemain, car personne ne voulait entacher une telle nuit.


	10. Le mariage

**Les amis… Notre aventure chevaleresque et romantique s'arrête ici…**

* * *

><p>Guenièvre ne prit pas soin de toquer à la porte. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait et Merlin n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre pendant qu'ils étaient en campagne.<p>

« -Gaïus, j'exige de voir Merlin maintenant !

-Voyons, Guenièvre, n'avez-vous pas à vous marier aujourd'hui ?

-Ne me parlez pas de mariage alors que Merlin protège Arthur !

-De quoi parlez-vous enfin !

-J'ai envoyé un parchemin à Merlin, parce que c'était la seconde fois qu'il repoussait le mariage. Et des rumeurs circulent à Camelot ! Cessez de faire l'innocent. Je veux voir Merlin.

-Il n'a pas passé la nuit ici.

-Comment ?

-Il se pourrait qu'il se soit rapproché d'une servante pendant la campagne…

-Et je ne suis pas au courant ? Il consume avant de se marier…

-Ecoutez, Merlin est différent… Il n'est pas comme vous et moi, il vit sa vie. »

Guenièvre tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Merlin se redressa dans le lit et secoua le roi.<p>

« -Arthur, le mariage !

-Hmmm ?

-Arthur ! Vous vous mariez aujourd'hui !

-QUOI ! »

Le roi se leva d'un bond et sauta dans un pantalon de lin.

« Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner. »

Merlin s'éclipsa, laissant Arthur seul avec ses réflexions.

* * *

><p>Arthur commença à s'habiller. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Sa tenue rouge clinquante contrastait avec son teint pâle. La nuit avait été courte. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Rien du tout. Il était angoissé. Non pas à l'idée de se marier. Mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir aimer Merlin comme avant. Il tourna en rond. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se marier ou s'il devait abandonner Guenièvre. Il avait tellement retardé l'échéance…<p>

Guenièvre entra en trombes.

« -Mer-

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ! Je veux son nom !

-Guenièvre ? Que se passe-t-il !?

-J'ai essayé de soutirer des informations à Merlin, Gaïus mais personne ne veut parler. Il n'y a que les bruits de couloir ! »

Les larmes coulaient bruyamment alors qu'elle était encore en tenue de servante.

« Guenièvre, calme-toi. »

Arthur s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula vivement. Merlin choisit le plus mauvais moment pour débarquer.

« -Arthur voici le petit déjeuner.

-Toi !

-Guenièvre ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Où étais-tu ? Avec qui !

-Guenièvre…

-Guenièvre, Merlin n'a pas de comptes à te rendre c'est sa vie.

-Vous vous protégez mutuellement, quelle fraternité !

-Ecoutez nous n'allons pas parler de ça.

-Merlin tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

-Je-

-Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas le faire. Guenièvre allons-nous marier. Il n'a pas répondu parce qu'il n'y a pas à répondre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt. Je sais que c'est la coutume de se marier avec quelqu'un d'un rang aisé et je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à assumer… De me marier avec une servante. Pour toi ça a toujours été un problème et je voulais qu'après notre union, nous puissions vivre sans crainte et surtout… Voyager et ne pas subir les mêmes rumeurs que tu subis ici. Guenièvre. Je t'aime. »

La déclaration d'Arthur avait fait tellement mal à Merlin qu'il en avait lâché le petit déjeuner. Arthur fronça les sourcils Guenièvre se retourna.

« -Je crois que vous avez besoin d'être seuls.

-Merlin !

-Laisse-le partir Guenièvre. Il a raison. Nous devons juste être sûrs de nous. Sommes-nous prêts à affronter le regard extérieur ? »

* * *

><p>La robe était longue. Une semaine plus tôt, Guenièvre avait pris la décision de modifier la robe. Avant, elle n'avait qu'une traîne sans importance. Avant, elle la robe n'était que rouge pour être assortie au roi.<p>

Aujourd'hui, la traîne mesurait plus de 5 mètres. Elle l'entourait d'un mouvement fluide, comme une traînée de protection. La traîne, rouge et maintenant entourée de crème faisait ressortir son teint métis.

La future reine était juste époustouflante de beauté.

Elle descendit les marches pour parcourir les derniers couloirs menant à la salle du trône, suivie d'une flottée de servantes.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.<em>

* * *

><p>Il descendit les marches qui l'éloignaient maintenant de la salle du trône. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin et Arthur se retrouvèrent nez à nez.<p>

« -Je ne pourrais pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Comment faire ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Guenièvre. Mais tu es tout pour moi.

-Arthur…

-Ne parle pas. Je vais rendre légal notre amour. Ils n'auront pas le choix.

-Arthur on ne peut pas.

-Si on peut Merlin… Garde espoir je t'en prie. »

Le roi ravit la bouche du serviteur qui ne perdit pas de temps à répondre. Les invités étaient dans la salle qui était fermée pour le moment. Les deux gardes sursautèrent d'étonnement mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot.

* * *

><p>Guenièvre se figea. Sa vue se brouillait. Merlin. Arthur. Lèvres contres lèvres. Mais qu'avait-elle loupé ?<p>

« Comment avez-vous osé ! »

Les deux amants se séparèrent. Merlin rougissait.

« -Guenièvre.

-Depuis quand ?

-Toujours.

-Guenièvre je suis désolé.

-Merlin, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Vous allez me couvrir de honte.

-Non. Non. Guenièvre je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Nous demanderons aux deux gardes de se tenir à une histoire. Guenièvre…

-Comment avez-vous osé ! Mon meilleur ami et mon futur époux… Jamais je n'accepterai de laisser passer ce mariage, je vous aime trop ! »

Les larmes coulèrent encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Les portes s'ouvrirent et Arthur se leva. La personne avançait lentement. Alors que la musique se réduisait. Elle s'agenouilla devant Arthur qui commença à prononcer les paroles latines et sacrées.<p>

Le couronnement se faisait. Le visage d'Arthur était nerveux, tendu.

« -Je te fais mien Merlin. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ta mort, tu seras dorénavant roi.

-Je vous… Te fais mien Arthur Pendragon. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ma mort, je servirais avec toi Camelot, son peuple et l'ensemble du royaume. »

Merlin se releva. L'assemblée était soufflée.

« Si quelqu'un à quelque chose contre ce mariage, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais. »

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent, anxieux. Guenièvre était finalement partie, ne voulant plus jamais revoir Camelot. Arthur s'arrangerait pour qu'elle prenne un navire en partance pour la France.

Enfin, les deux rois s'embrassèrent, chastement. Une partie de l'assemblée détourna le regard et Gaïus avait la bouche ouverte, béante de surprise depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Quand Arthur se détendit enfin, la transformation physique était flagrante. Les invités s'agitèrent soudain, pour acclamer leurs rois. Au diable le paraître.

Merlin était fier de lui. Après tout, Arthur était SA chasse gardée !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà… Je sais vous m'aimez, mais j'ai un peu maltraitée Guenièvre (vous m'en voulez pas ?) <strong>


End file.
